Noragami Perbatasan
by nerurudz
Summary: Yato adalah seorang pelayan toko mochi, ia menghabiskan waktunya bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Suatu hari ia menabrak seorang anak laki-laki bernama Yukine, saat mengantarkan pesanan mochi dengan sepeda. Sejak hari itu, Yato mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya. Dan Yato mulai ikut terlibat dalam masalah pribadi Yukine. RnR?Chap1 masih berupa Prolog.


Noragamiノラガミ© Adachitoka

Perbatasan © Shinchidayo

Warning: AU, OOC(s), Typo(s), menjurus ke YatoxYukine, perbedaan sifat karakter.

Summary: Yato adalah seorang pelayan toko mochi, ia menghabiskan waktunya bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Di suatu hari ia menabrak seorang anak laki-laki bernama Yukine, saat mengantarkan pesanan mochi dengan sepeda. Sejak hari itu, Yato mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya.

.

"Yato, tolong siapkan dua kotak mochi isian coklat!" , "Ya!"

Pemuda berambut biru gelap ini sudah lama bekerja di sebuah toko mochi tak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia berumur 17 tahun dan lebih memilih untuk tidak bersekolah. Yato selalu ramah kepada setiap orang, jika ia sedang berada dalam waktu senggang celotehnya selalu membuat seisi pegawai toko tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yato berkepribadian sangat baik, ia memiliki senyum yang hangat dan sepasang mata biru yang sangat indah.

Toko mochi itu mengharuskan pegawainya memakai pakaian kaos pink bergaris putih dan pin nama di samping kanannya. Yato bekerja mulai dari pukul 2 siang sampai 5 sore. Pagi hari Yato lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah, dengan memasak dan memelihara tanaman. Sepulang dari bekerja Yato menghabiskan waktu bersama Kazuma teman kerjanya untuk bepergian menghabiskan waktu.

Kazuma adalah teman Yato sejak satu sekolah di SMP dan mereka sama-sama memiliki tujuan untuk bekerja setelah lulus. Kazuma adalah laki-laki yang sangat pintar, ia menggunakan kacamata dan memiliki kepribadian yang sangat baik, juga laki-laki yang polos. Kazuma dan Yato memiliki jam kerja yang sama, rumah mereka juga cukup berdekatan. Jadi, mereka berdua sudah sangat akrab sebagai teman kerja sekaligus sahabat.

...

'Trrtt..trrrrtt...trrtt'

Suara handphone Yato membangunkannya dari tidur yang lelap, ia membuka mata dan memandangi jam dinding menunjukan pukul 8 pagi. Mata birunya membulat sempurna,

"WHOA! Aku pasti terlambat!" , teriak Yato meloncat dari tempat tidurnya dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

Yato hampir lupa bahwa ia ada tugas mengirimkan mochi pagi ini ke rumah seorang toko roti. Karena semalaman begadang bersama Kazuma bermain games, Yato benar-benar melupakan janjinya untuk datang tepat waktu jam 7 lebih 15 menit di toko mochi.

"Yato, kau mau kemana?" , tanya Kazuma yang kebetulan datang dari dapur, memandangi tingkah Yato yang terburu-buru keluar dari kamar mandi. Kebetulan hari itu Kazuma memilih menginap di rumah Yato karena sudah larut saat bermain games. Lagi pula Yato dan Kazuma sama-sama tinggal sendiri di satu rumah.

Yato tidak membalas pertanyaan Kazuma dan langsung berlari kepintu keluar sambil mengenakan jersey kesukaan miliknya dan roti di mulutnya.

"Tolong kunci pintu rumahku kalau mau keluar, aku ada hal penting Kazu-chan!", ucap Yato sambil mengambil sepeda hitam miliknya dan pergi tanpa pesan lainnya untuk Kazuma.

"Tolong hilangkan –chan dalam namaku, Yato." , balas Kazuma datar sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

Yato menggayuh sepedanya dengan cepat, roti di mulutnya sudah habis di makannya. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 lebih 18 menit, padahal mochi harus sudah sampai di toko penjual roti jam 9 pagi sedangkan toko roti itu cukup jauh.

"Argh, aku akan terlambat aku pasti dibunuh Daikoku!" , gumam Yato sambil menelan ludah.

'Prak'

Yato memarkirkan sepedanya dengan kasar, ia segera masuk kedalam toko mochi. Seperti yang ia duga, Daikoku menunggunya dengan wajah sangar.

"Ma-Maaf aku terlambat Daikoku-san!" , ucap Yato terengah-engah.

Daikoku adalah bos pemilik toko mochi umurnya sekitaran 30 tahun namun masih terlihat awet. Kepribadian Daikoku adalah seorang yang humoris, ia terkadang terlihat serius di depan Yato hanya karena ingin menggodanya. Daikoku tidak pernah marah sekali pun kepada para pegawainya, ia juga dikenal sangat baik kepada setiap orang yang dikenalnya.

Daikoku memiliki seorang adik perempuan bernama Kofuku. Penampilannya terlihat jauh berbeda dengan Daikoku, begitu juga sifatnya. Kofuku berambut pink sedangkan Daikoku berambut hitam. Jarak umur mereka juga bisa dibilang cukup jauh, yaitu Kofuku masih berumur 18 tahun. Ia memiliki sikap yang cenderung cuek dan pendiam. Terkadang Kofuku juga sama sekali tak menghiraukan orang yang ingin berbicara padanya.

"Yato, kau benar-benar terlambat hari ini", jawab Daikoku dengan nada yang berat.

"Ma-Maaf!" , jawab Yato sambil meletakan jaket kesayangannya dan kembali menghampiri Daikoku.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Kau harus sampai disana jam 9 pagi, Yato."

"Aku akan berusaha!", ucap Yato sambil membungkuk di hadaan Daikoku dan segera mengambil mochi yang akan ia antar.

Daikoku menghela nafas, ia melihat adiknya keluar dari mobil miliknya dan datang masuk ke dalam toko mochi. Pergelangan tangan Kofuku dengan sigap di tarik kakaknya. "Mau kemana lagi Kofuku?"

Kofuku tidak menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya,ia hanya memandangi mata Daikoku dengan tajam.

"Kalau tidak ada, tolong kau antar Yato ke alamat ini segera.", perintah Daikoku sambil memberikan Kofuku sepucuk kertas yang berisi alamat pemilik toko roti.

Kofuku menarik kertas itu dari tangan kakaknya, sehingga tangan Kofuku-pun dilepas oleh Daukoku. Ia langsung pergi kebagian dapur pembuatan mochi dan mengambil tiga buah mochi. Kofuku keluar dari dapur dengan cepat dan menghampiri Yato.

"Ganbattene-" , ucap Kofuku secara tiba-tiba dan memasukan satu potong mochi kedalam mulutnya dengan paksa. Setelahnya Kofuku berlari kearah mobil dan membuang kertas alamat itu sampai terhembus bersama angin.

"Ng!" ,Yato dengan susah payah menelan mochi itu bulat-bulat. Sedangkan Daikoku hanya menggerutu.

"Anak itu benar-benar tak dapat diandalkan!"

"Tidak masalah Daikoku-san, aku akan berusaha mengantar pesanan tepat waktu.", ucap Yato dengan pandangan serius.

"Baik, cepatlah Yato,", balas Daikoku.

Yato mulai menggayuh sepedanya, kali ini ia benar-benar mengkerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Kini ia hanya terfokus pada jalanan. Tak disangka seorang anak laki-laki dengan tiba-tiba menyebrang dengan cara berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalan. "Hoi! Awas!", Yato sama sekali tak sempat mengerem sepedanya, ia berniat menghindari anak itu dengan cara memutar stang sepeda ke kiri dengan cepat, sialnya anak itu malah memiliki pikiran menghindari sepeda Yato dengan berlari kesamping kiri. Jadilah Yato menabrak anak itu dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi.

Dalam hatinya Yato benar-benar merasa jengkel, hari ini dia sukses besar mengalami kesialan. Untungnya Mochi di dalam kotak masih benar benar utuh dan rapi. Namun, anak laki-laki yang ia tabrak kini sepertinya tak sadarkan diri. "Ch, kenapa anak ini lemah sekali.", batinnya sambil sedikit membungkuk memperhatikan banyak luka lecet pada tangannya.

Yato menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri berharap ada seseorang yang mau membantunya, dari arah belakang seseorang menepuk pundaknya. "Oi,"

"Kazuma?!"

"Tanganmu lecet kenapa?", tanya Kazuma sambil menarik tangan Yato dan memperhatikan luka di sikunya.

"Aku habis menabrak anak ini.", jawab Yato ketus. Ia lalu menghampiri anak berambut kuning itu dan memapahnya.

"Kazu-chan, aku minta tolong padamu. Tolong bawakan mochi itu ke alamat ini," , pinta Yato sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi alamat toko.

"Ch, tanpa diminta pun aku akan melakukannya. Sebaiknya kau urus dulu anak itu dan juga lukamu."

"Ya, terimakasih Kazu-chan." , balas Yato sambil tersenyum ke arah Kazuma yang mengambil sepeda Yato.

Kazuma menoleh kearah Yato, "Sudah ku bilang hilangkan –chan pada namaku."

"Itu terdengar imut untukku Kazu-chan," ,jawab Yato sambil terkikik dan menahan rasa perih pada luka-luka di tubuhnya.

Setelah Kazuma pergi, Yato mulai berfikir untuk membawa anak ini kerumahnya. Karena tangannya terluka, ia tak mungkin membapah anak itu. Rumahnya juga cukup jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Yato memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko mochi saja, dan merawatnya disana.

"Mungkin Daikoku-san masih mau meminjamkan kamar sementara untuk anak ini," batinnya.

Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, Yato pun menggendong anak itu di belakang punggungnya dan mulai berjalan menuju toko mochi. Yato mulai tidak menghiraukan luka di tubuhnya. Samar-samar Yato mencium aroma wangi yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Kepalanya mulai terasa berat, Yato ditidak merasakan bahwa dua giginya mulai tumbuh membentuk taring yang masih kecil.

"Daikoku-san! Daikoku-san!", teriak Tsumugu salah satu pegawai wanita yang bekerja pagi hari di toko mochi itu, ia panik saat melihat Yato lemas menggendong seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang terlihat tak sadarkan diri.

"Yato!", teriak Daikoku kaget saat melihat Yato, ia langsung membantu Yato dengan menggambil anak laki-laki itu, ia langsung membawanya ke kamar sementara di dalam toko yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk beristirahat pada jam siang.

Sedangkan Tsumugu segera mengambil kotak P3K untuk penolongan pertama pada anak laki-laki itu. Daikoku keluar dan menghampiri Yato yang terlihat lelah dan beberapa luka pada tangannya mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Yato! Apa yang terjadi? Dimana sepedamu?!"

"Aku menabrak anak itu –(mengambil nafas)", belum selesai melanjutkan kalimatnya Yato dengan tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadarannya.

Daikoku terlihat semakin bingung, saat ia sadar ia baru saja melihat gigi taring Yato lebih panjang seperti seorang iblis.

...

To Be Continued


End file.
